Friends Forever?
by i run with vampys
Summary: Bella was friends with Edward in 1918, and he turns into a vampire and she doesn't know. Years later they meet each other again. What will happen?Will sparks fly? EXB AU i dont own anything
1. memories

_**Summary: Bella was friends with Edward in 1918, and he turns into a vampire. Years later they meet each other again. What will happen? EXB AU **_

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. By the way my name is i run with vampys, and I hope you guys like it**

Chapter One

"Uuuuggghhh"

I can't believe I have absolutely nothing to do!

_Figures, that's what happens when you are a vampire. _I told myself.

Yes, I am a vampire, my name is Isabella, but I would prefer if you called me Bella. I was changed in 1918 when I was 17.

_--Flashback- - _

_Walking down the stone bridge at night, I heard something move_.

It's probably just your imagination. _I thought to myself._

_I kept on walking, but faster this time. _

_That's when it happened, I saw someone come out of nowhere. I jumped back slightly by surprise._

''You are going to be good_" he said after sniffing the air._

_I was very frightened. He didn't come into the light of the streetlights, I couldn't see him. And all that I could see was his dark maroon colored eyes._

"Wh- who are you?_" I stuttered._

"That isn't important_" he said_

What the hell? _I thought to myself_

_That's when he lunged for me, it all happened so quickly. At first I thought he was kissing me but then the pain started. I don't know how but he stopped sucking my blood. And that's when it started. The absolutely horrific and excruciating pain went throughout my blood system._

_When the pain stopped I found myself alone with dryness in my throat. _

_--End of Flashback- -_

_Well you might as well go hunt _I thought

Unlike other vampires I don't hunt for human's blood. Even when I was human I didn't like blood. It always smelled like rust and salt and it mad me nauseous. So I hunt for animal's blood; the animal blood makes my eyes a golden honey color.

This wouldn't be happening if Edward was still alive. Edward was my best friend when I was a young human. We did almost everything together and were inseparable. Our parents finally gave up trying to keep us away and let us be together. Oh how much I missed him it was crazy. It was all my fault; if I just told him to stay inside that day, he wanted to see his mother. I told him to stay so that we wouldn't get thethat we could see his mother tomorrow, but he insisted on it and he left.

He caught the Spanish influenza. I was there with him every day, I even slept there. The day I left to get some food to eat is when I was changed.

_--Flashback- -_

_Edward was looking worse and I wasn't sure he was gonna make it. The very handsome doctor who looked like he should be a model not a doctor looked at me and saw the bags under my eyes._

_He sighed "_Bella I really do think you should go get some rest in a nice comfy bed and eat something._" He became a friend of mine since he was here to check up on Edward and his mother both. I don't know why but I always felt comfortable with him. So he convinced me to leave_

_--End Flashback- -_

Little did I know that that day was going to become the beginning of forever. Carlisle was his name, he had the same strange color of eyes that I have know; I've considered that he could be a vampire but I don't think any vamp would be able to be in a hospital where there was hundreds of people dying everyday and not try to kill. I mean I've seen the other kind of vampires that only drink human blood, and even if they're only the slightest bit hungry and there was a human nearby then it wasn't a very pretty site.

I better get going if I want to go while it is still dark. So I put on my outfit**(check it out at http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/pop_color/set?id=14972091# just take out the dots)** and I left.

--

I just finished my 3rd deer when I saw something move.

_Ha-ha, that's not going to happen this time_ I thought to myself

I was in a crouch when I saw him

**OOOHHH cliffy I know I am just horrendous**

**But I will promise to update very soon. **

**Cookie question: Who did Bella see in the forest?**

**Hint: It isn't who you would probably think at first.**

**Bye guys**

**Oh and have you ever heard of this great thing called reviewing: it is REALLY awesome, all you have to do is hit that little green button down there |__|**

**\ /**

**Did you see what I did up there ^**

**Yes I know I am awesome**

**And if you have any questions because you don't understand something please let me know and I will mention it in my next post**

**By guys love (3; ahh I did it again)**

**i run with vampys**


	2. sorry

**Hey guys its me and I am soo sorry I didnt post yet. This chapter has to be PERFECT so just wait a little bit longer**

**Love you guys**


	3. meetings

**Hey guys this is chapter 2 and I hope you like it.**

I turned to see where the rustling came from. it was Edward's old doctor in 1918. Yes, that was definitely him.

"Carlisle?" I questioned, just to make sure

"Yes, I am Carlisle." He replied

" But… how?" I asked

"How what?" he said, confusion was all over his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't even tell you my name. I'm Bella"

Recognition was written all over his features, and then washed over by shock.

"…"

I heard something else moving in the forest, then a velvety voice said "Carlisle, what is taking you so long?"

I turned around and I saw the person I was thinking about a little while ago. _Edward. _I would know his beautiful bronze hair anywhere. I saw tha he was lanky but still well built. That was MY Edward.

"EEEEEEEEEEK" I screamed, and then I ran into Edward at full speed and engulfed him in a hug. I felt his arms wrap around me and hold onto me tightly. I nuzzled my face into his chest. I heard other people coming, but I stayed in his arms.

"How is this possible?" I asked

"Carlisle changed me before I could die." He said

"Wow I just cannot believe this!!"

I heard someone clear their throat, I turned to see a big burly man with curly hair, who would've scared me before but, with the smile he was wearing, I could tell he was just a big teddy-bear. Next, I saw a beautiful girl with wavy blonde hair, who made my self-esteem go down a notch. She looked like she was with the big guy. After, I saw a little pixie with spiky black hair pointing out in all directions, who was jumping up and down looking like she would explode from excitement. I noticed she would keep on looking from my face to my shoes. She had an arm wrapped around from a shaggy blonde haired man who was trying desperately to calm her down, but failing miserably. Next to them stood an older couple, a women with long, wavy, caramel colored hair. I instantly thought of a motherly figure. Huh, weird. She had a beautiful heart shaped face with a wide smile on it. It looked… almost smug. Next i saw the man that I ran into, Carlisle, he had smooth blonde hair and was grinning.

I went to him and I whispered into his ear "thank-you soo much!!"

"For what dear?" he whispered back

"For saving my best-friend." I replied

I was grinning madly when I let go but, I was attacked by the girl with spiky hair into a hug.

I laughed. "I guess the pixie couldn't help herself"


	4. writers block

**I know I havent posted a new chapter for a while it is just that I have MAJOR writers block. If you want to help me post some suggestions and I will definitely consider them; heck I might even get a beta. I just want you to know that I read all of the comments that you guys have posted and I see whenever you favorite or add me to your alert list and I wanted you to know that I really appreciate it and keep it up.**


End file.
